Tylko wiatr po mojej stronie
by The Knacker
Summary: Najemnik ma za zadanie znaleźć pewną osobę i doprowadzić ją do zleceniodawcy. Jednak sprawy komplikują się... Uniwersum i okładka pochodzą z twórczości firmy Bethesda Softworks.
1. Rozdział I

Suchy krzak toczył się wzdłuż drogi. Jechał nią motocyklista. Hełm z goglami i filtrem powietrza chronił go przed piaskiem z pustkowia. Ubrany był w prochowiec, mocno wytarte spodnie i skórzane rękawice bez palców. Niósł duży plecak podróżny. Na ramieniu wisiał mu stary karabin, a przy boku rewolwer z długą lufą.

Gdzie okiem sięgnąć rozciągała się pustynia. W promieniu stu kilometrów nie było niczego poza piaskiem.

Niczego, poza celem wędrowca. Obozem.

Siedem lat wcześniej Republice Nowej Kalifornii udało się pokonać Legion Cezara w bitwie o zaporę Hoovera, czym utwierdzili swoje panowanie nad terenem Nowego Vegas. Niedługo potem, człowiek znany jako Kurier, zabił samego Cesarza i rozbił jego ludzi.

Maruderzy, którzy nie potrafili przełknąć goryczy porażki, odnaleźli swój dom właśnie w takich miejscach. W obozach bandytów. Szybko wtopili się w społeczność. Nie obowiązywały tu prawa RNK. Mogli w spokoju topić żal w alkoholu, psycho i niewolnicach. Bandyci zaopatrywali ich w zamian za udostępniane kobiety.

Podróżni omijali takie miejsca szerokim łukiem, chyba że mieli do załatwienia jakieś bardzo ważne sprawy.

Mężczyzna wchodził pomiędzy namioty. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał. Wokół snuli się brudni ludzie z podkrążonymi oczami. Patrzyli na niego z ukosa. Jednak on nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Szedł prosto w kierunku dużego budynku skleconego z używanych już kilka razy desek.

Chata była jednocześnie prowizorycznym barem i domem publicznym. Wszędzie walały się butelki i strzykawki. Gdzie nie gdzie widać było trochę zaschniętej krwi.

Przybysz podszedł prosto do lady.

-Co podać? - usłyszał od razu od niewysokiego barmana.

-Kto tu się zajmuje niewolnicami? - zapytał wprost. Filtr powietrza zniekształcał mu głos.

-Jeśli chcesz się zabawić, to do kolegi tam. - Sprzedawca wskazał niskiego i otyłego człowieczka w kącie, stojącego obok przywiązanych do ściany kobiet.

-Kto się tu zajmuje niewolnicami? - powiedział wędrowiec, kładąc nacisk na słowo "zajmuje". Przysunął głowę bliżej twarzy barmana. Ten głośno przełknął ślinę.

-Mathias... - wyszeptał po chwili. - Mieszka w namiocie, zaraz obok starej rudery.

Nieznajomy odwrócił się i wyszedł z budynku. Rozejrzał się. Wokół stały inne drewniane szopy, parę przyczep kempingowych, nawet bardzo duża buda dla psa. Ale nigdzie nie widział namiotu. Zaczepił najbliższą osobę. Był to mężczyzna około sześćdziesiątki. Miał zarost nierówno golony nożem, na długości kilkunastu centymetrów. Typowa broda człowieka pustkowi.

-Gdzie znajdę Mathiasa? - zapytał.

Wychudzony starzec wskazał mu rozsypującą się chatę.

-Za tą ruderą.

Nieznajomy bez słowa skierował się w tamtą stronę. Faktycznie, po drugiej stronie rozłożony był namiot. Ale nie zwykły biwakowy. To był duży namiot mieszkalny. Taki, w jakich mieszkali legioniści za czasów świetności cesarstwa. Bezceremonialnie wszedł do środka.

Na środku pomieszczenia stał mężczyzna. Był odwrócony tyłem do wejścia. Miał rozpięte spodnie, a przed nim klęczała jasnowłosa dziewczyna, skuta kajdanami.

Gość wszedł, specjalnie tupiąc nieco głośniej i stukając palcem w bębenek rewolweru.

Pan domu odwrócił głowę. Miał ciemną cerę i krzywy nos. Pamiątkę po wypadku jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Gdy zauważył, że ktoś wszedł, odepchnął niewolnicę, tak że upadła na ziemię. Zapiał spodnie i podszedł przywitać przybysza.

-Witam, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - powiedział wyciągając dłoń. Przybysz nie uścisnął jej.

-To ty jesteś Mathias?

-Tak, to ja. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - były legionista powtórzył pytanie.

-Szukam niewolnicy.

-Więc zgłoś się do Hona w burdelu. Ja się nimi tylko opiekuję.

-Szukam konkretnej niewolnicy. - nieznajomy zdjął plecak z ramion i wyjął z niego zdjęcie. Widniała na nim twarz uśmiechniętej dziewczyny. Około piętnaście lat, brązowe oczy, czarne włosy przykrywające uszy. Pokazał je Mathiasowi. Ten przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

-I dostałeś się aż tutaj, żeby znaleźć tą dziewczynę? Coś mi się wydaje, że chcesz czegoś więcej niż jednorazowego dupczenia.

-Jest tutaj?

-Jest, ale dziewczynki nie są na sprzedaż...

Dłoń przybysza zbliżyła się do kolby rewolweru. Prawie jej dotykał. Typowy chwyt. Zawsze działa.

-...ale myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy. Usiądź proszę.

Mathias posadził gościa przy stole. Sięgnął do pudełka stojącego na nim. Wyjął z niego skręta. Wysunął go w kierunku gościa.

-Papierosa?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Usiadł i odetchnął głęboko.

-Mamy tą dziewczynę. Jest jedną z najładniejszych, więc nie dajemy jej byle komu. W sumie, to była posuwana może kilka razy. - Zrobił krótką przerwę. Nie wiedział jak rozegrać to tak, żeby przeżyć to zajście. - Normalnie nie sprzedajemy dziewczyn. Są nam bardzo potrzebne. Ale myślę, że mógłbym zrobić wyjątek. Jednak to będzie kosztować.

Przybysz sięgnął do plecaka. Wyjął z niego kilka paczek oryginalnych papierosów, słoiczek kawy i woreczek brzęczący kapslami. Popatrzył na właściciela niewolników.

-Nie wiem czy to wystarczy... - powiedział Mathias bardzo cicho.

Nieznajomy pokazał mu nabój. Ten w lot pojął o co chodzi.

-Myślę jednak, że tyle wystarczy.

Schował zapłatę do pudła obok, po czym poprowadził nabywcę do sąsiedniego namiotu.

Pomieszczenie było pełne kobiet. Nie były nawet przywiązane. Nie miały gdzie uciekać. Już dawno straciły wolę walki. Mathias wszedł pomiędzy nie i po chwili wrócił z dziewczyną.

Wyglądała całkiem inaczej niż na zdjęciu. Przybyło jej kilka lat. Włosy sięgały jej do połowy pleców i nie były już tak zadbane. Nie wyglądała jednak na zmaltretowaną. Miała na sobie niewolniczą koszulę do kolan i podarte spodnie. Patrzyła na nich z obojętnością.

-Pójdziesz z tym człowiekiem - powiedział Mathias, lekko zdenerwowany.

Nieznajomy kiwnął głową w kierunku wyjścia, a ona posłusznie podążyła za nim.

W domu czekali na Mathiasa Hon i dwóch osiłków.

-Co to miało być?! - krzyczał alfons, kiedy jeden z jego ludzi przyparł winnego do ściany. - Przecież nie sprzedajemy niewolnic. Zaraz zejdą się tu inni.

-Jeśli byśmy mu nie sprzedali, to weźmie sobie siłą. Znam takich jak on. Nie miałem wyboru.

-Zaraz pokaże ci wybór. - Hon kiwnął głową i osiłek puścił Mathiasa. Zaraz potem zostawili go samego. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł za nimi.

Wędrowiec był już na skraju obozu. Dziewczyna szła tuż obok. Usłyszał tupot. Kilkunastu. Odwrócił się.

Stało tam czternastu mężczyzn z alfonsem na czele. Wszyscy uzbrojeni. Głównie pistolety półautomatyczne, ale zdarzały się też pistolety maszynowe i strzelby.

-Schowaj się tam. - Zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która posłusznie pobiegła za pobliski budynek.

-Mathias sprzedał tę dziewczynę bez mojego pozwolenia. Zwróć ją, albo nafaszerujemy cię ołowiem. - Krzyknął przywódca bandy. - Chłopcy dawno nie strzelali.

-Nie będzie żadnego zwrotu. - Przybysz wydawał się nieporuszony. Tylko dłoń zbliżyła się do kabury przy pasie.

-Lepiej się zastanów, bo jeśli nie...

Nie zdążył dokończyć. Kula trafiła go w środek czoła. Czterech ludzi obok niego padło na ziemię. Ich zabójca schował się za rogiem. Pozostali otworzyli do niego ogień.

Schował rewolwer. Zdjął z pleców winchestera. Odbezpieczył. Zaczekał na tą sekundę, kiedy wszystkim skończyła się amunicja w magazynkach. Przecież bezmyślnie zaczęli strzelać jednocześnie.

Wychylił się. Trzech kolejny padło martwych. Pozostali nie byli już tak odważni. Pochowali się za rogami domów, albo beczkami. Dwóch uciekło.

Strzały ucichły. Przybysz wychylił się zza rogu. To był błąd. Wystrzelił zabijając jednego. Jednak reszta ostrzelała go. Jedna kula odbiła się od hełmu. Druga trafiła w prawe ramię. Jęknął z bólu. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która kuliła się za budynkiem po drugiej stronie drogi. Otworzył magazynek i włożył do niego kilka naboi. Wyjrzał jednym okiem zza rogu. Poleciały kule. Zdjął plecak i położył go tak, że skrawek wystawał zza krawędzi. Ruszył w drugą stronę. Po cichu okrążył budynek.

Tak jak się spodziewał. Przeciwnicy byli przekonani, że wciąż stoi za budynkiem. Zostało ich trzech. Podkradł się bliżej. Bandyta usłyszał go dopiero, gdy był tuż za nim. Nie zdążył zareagować. Dostało kolbą w twarz. Nieznajomy złapał go za szyję. Zrobił z niego żywą tarczę. Jego koledzy znieruchomieli na chwilę. W tym czasie strzelił. Jednak rana nie pozwoliła na dokładne celowanie. Kula odbiła się od metalowej beczki. Wypuścił karabin.

Dwaj byli legioniści podjęli szybką decyzję. Wystrzelili do przeciwnika. Ich kompan zginął na miejscu.

Jednak ciało ochroniło przybysza przed kulami. Wyszarpnął rewolwer. Przymierzył dokładnie. Stojący bliżej bandyta padł na ziemię. Przesunął lufę w kierunku ostatniego. Ten stracił całą odwagę wypuścił PM i rzucił się do ucieczki.

Ciało osunęło się na ziemię. Zwycięzca odetchnął z ulgą. Bębenek rewolweru był pusty.

-Mówiłem wam! - Mathias pomagał zbierać ciała. Udało im się znaleźć jednego żywego człowieka z raną w nodze. - Mówiłem, żebyście go zostawili.

Nikt nie chciał mu odpowiedzieć, więc kontynuował.

-Nie było was w obozie Cezara, kiedy Kurier uczynił tam rzeź. Wyglądał tak samo. Zasłonięta twarz. Pewny siebie. Bez wysiłku rozbił pretorian, a wy myśleliście, że ktoś taki nie da sobie rady z wami?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Bandyci zaczęli się rozchodzić.

-Z takimi ludźmi się nie zadziera. Schodzi się im z drogi z nadzieją na zachowanie życia.


	2. Rozdział II

Dziewczyna wtulała się z całej siły w plecy jej nowego właściciela. Nie czuła do niego sympatii. Po prostu chronił ją przed piaskiem, który bił po twarzy podczas jazdy motocyklem.

Ranny bark coraz bardziej dawał o sobie znać. W dodatku zapadał zmrok. Należało znaleźć miejsce na nocleg.

Jak na życzenie zza wydmy wyłoniło się pojedyncze drzewo. Od dawna uschnięte, ale wciąż dawało jakieś schronienie. Wędrowiec skierował pojazd w tamtą stronę.

Rozłożył pod drzewem dwa śpiwory i przywiązał je do drzewa. Gestem nakazał dziewczynie usiąść. Sam usadowił się obok niej.

Zdjął hełm. Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie wyglądał tak jak go sobie wyobrażała. Łysy, kwadratowa szczęka dużo blizn. Nic z tych rzeczy. Ciemnobrązowe włosy zaczynały mu narastać na lekko odstające uszy. Zarost nie golony od dobrych kilkunastu dni.

-Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić - odezwał się. Jego głos brzmiał całkiem inaczej. Wciąż stanowczy, ale bardziej... ciepły.

Zdjął prochowiec i kurtkę. Został w podkoszulku na ramiączkach. Na prawym ramieniu miał zakrwawioną ranę.

Wyjął z plecaka nóż, kombinerki i butelkę czystego spirytusu. Polał płynem narzędzia i podał je dziewczynie. Polał sobie ranę, a resztę alkoholu wypił.

-Wyjmij kulę. - Powiedział zaciskając zęby. - Inaczej stimpak nie zadziała.

Nie wiedziała, jak się do tego zabrać. Powoli przysuwała kombi-nerki do rany.

Zauważył jej niepewność.

-Włóż to do rany i wyjmij kulę. Jeśli rana jest za mała, powiększ ją nożem - wyjaśnił. Lekko się uśmiechnął. - Dasz radę. To mnie tutaj boli.

Zrobiła jak jej kazał. Mężczyzna jęknął z bólu, ale nie poruszył się. Delikatnie włożyła ostrze w ranę i rozcięła ją wzdłuż. Rozchyliła ją i chwyciła szczypcami za pocisk. Mocnym ruchem wyszarpnęła go ze środka.

Ranny skręcił się z bólu. Ale zaraz się opanował.

-Zajrzyj do plecaka i podaj mi dużą strzykawkę. Taką z rurkami.

Dziewczyna posłusznie zrobiła o co prosił.

Wstrzyknął sobie zawartość w ramię. Po chwili krew przestała wypływać.

Podszedł do motocyklu. Z torby przy nim wyciągnął butelkę z ciemnym napojem i kawałek chleba. Przełamał go i połowę oddał dziewczynie. Podał jej też napój. Jedli w milczeniu.

-Na imię mam Malcolm. - Odezwał się w końcu. - Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Mam za zadanie doprowadzić cię do osoby, której na tobie zależy.

Patrzyła na niego obojętnie. Ale coś zaczynało jej świtać.

-Jesteś wolna - powiedział. - A teraz kładź się spać, bo jutro czeka cię dzień jazdy.

Ledwo zamknął oczy, a ogarnął go sen.

Jednak dziewczyna nie miała ochoty na wypoczynek. Poleżała chwilę. Gdy upewniła się, że mężczyzna śpi, wysunęła się ze śpiwora. Złapała za plecak i pobiegła naprzód.

Napęczniały pęcherz obudził Malcolma. Wciąż balansując na granicy snu i jawy wstał, rozpiął spodnie i podlał wyschnięte drzewo. Gdy załatwił sprawy miał już z powrotem położyć się spać. Coś jednak go ruszyło. Podszedł sprawdzić śpiwór dziewczyny. Był pusty.

Rozbudził się w jednej chwili. Rozejrzał się. Wiatr nie zasypał jeszcze do końca śladów małych stóp. Złapał rewolwer i pobiegł za nimi.

Czuła się cudownie. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu była niewolnicą bez nadziei na życie. Teraz sama mogła zdecydować co ze sobą zrobi. Cały świat stał przed nią otworem.

Maszerowała tak bez celu. W końcu celem była sama wolność. Do czasu kiedy usłyszała chrzęst piasku wokół niej. Było ciemno, więc nie widziała co to. Rozglądała się ze strachem. Nagle ucieczka z bezpiecznego obozu nie wydawała się takim dobrym pomysłem.

Coś zaświeciło w ciemności. Modliła się, żeby to nie było nic groźnego.

Jednak było. Tym światełkiem był odwłok radskorpiona. Rozejrzała się. Zamykały pierścień wokół niej. Rzuciła się w kierunku jedynej wolnej drogi. Potknęła się o kamień. Odwróciła na plecy. Zobaczyła wyjątkowo dużego skorupiaka, który właśnie unosił żądło.

Rozległ się wystrzał. Pocisk zmiótł stwora. Pięć kolejnych dosięgło pozostałe. Skorpiony skoczyły w kierunku napastnika, który właśnie opróżnił magazynek. Nie zdążył załadować kolejnych. Stwór skoczył na niego. Wykonał unik, po czym rozdeptał skorupiakowi głowę.

-Uciekaj! - krzyknął do przerażonej dziewczyny.

Udało jej się zachować choć trochę zimnej krwi i pobiegła jak najdalej.

Malcolm wysunął bębenek i włożył trzy ostatnie pociski, które mu pozostały. To o cztery za mało. Kątem oka zauważył plecak, który dziewczyna upuściła. To była jego szansa.

Wystrzelił do dwóch skorpionów biegnących od strony plecaka. Rzucił się w jego kierunku. Dopadł do niego i wyciągnął nóż z bocznej kieszeni. Nabił na niego skorpiona, który właśnie na niego skoczył. Ostatnim strzałem położył dwa biegnące w rzędzie. Wtedy poczuł bolesne ukłucie w boku. Zamachnął się nożem i przyszpilił skorpiona, który wbił mu żądło w bok tułowia. Plecakiem odbił ostatniego, po czym rozdeptał go. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Zauważył dziewczynę, która biegła w jego stronę.

-Stimpak w plecaku. Szybko. Prosto w ranę - wymamrotał. Upadł na piach.

Dziewczyna drżącymi dłońmi wyjęła strzykawkę i wbiła ją prosto w ranę po ukąszeniu.

Malcolm otworzył oczy. Wyrwał jej plecak. Czuł, że stimpak nie podziała długo. Znalazł butelkę z zielonym płynem. Wypił wszystko jednym haustem. Czuł, że zaczyna mu się przejaśniać. Wstał, lekko się chwiejąc. Unikała jego wzroku. Palcem wskazał drogę.

Tym razem była przywiązana do drzewa. Żałowała, że próbowała uciec. Mogłaby teraz wygodnie spać. Popatrzyła na Malcolma, który układał się do spania. Nie postrzegała go już jako kolejnego pana. Zaczynała dostrzegać w nim wybawiciela.

-Mam na imię Julia. - Odezwała się w końcu. Miała miękki głos, w cudowny sposób nie zniszczony przez życie w niewoli.

-To miło, a teraz śpij - odparł zimno Malcolm.


End file.
